1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light emitting diodes (LEDs), and more particularly, to a preferably thermally conductive/dissipating combination assembly of an LED and a liquid-vapor heat-dissipating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the blue LED was presented to the public, the applications of the LED have been entered a new phase. For example, a full-color LED display has become available and the large full-color highlight LED display screen has become very popular. However, when the highlight LED works, it generates high heat but there is still none of any better solutions to improvement of the thermal dissipation for the LED.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,839 proposed a solution to improvement of the thermal dissipation of LED display, disclosing a heat-dissipating device having an LED display chip. The LED display chip is composed of a thermally conductive front panel, a strip of alumina, a thermally conductive pressure-sensitive tape, and a heat sink, for downward conduction of the heat generated by the LED display chip. However, since three intermedia are still located between the heat sink and the LED chip primarily generating the heat, there are too many intermedia located between the same, and thus not only the thermal resistance is large but also the thermal dissipation is slow. Therefore, it is not a good solution.
Taiwan Patent No. M295889 also proposed a method of improving the thermal dissipation of LED, disclosing a heat pipe and a plurality of LEDs mounted to the heat pipe. Each of the LEDs includes a plastic insulating circuit board, an LED chip holder, an LED heat-generation chip, and an LED transparent lens. Although such invention employs the heat pipe having high efficiency of thermal conduction, there is still an intermediate, the LED chip holder and the plastic insulating circuit board, located between the LED heat-generation chip and the heat pipe. In other words, this invention still has the same drawbacks that the thermal resistance is large and the heat dissipation is slow.